Los padres de Leo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi -Es ahora o nunca -se dijo dándose animo a sí mismo y tocó el timbre. Esperó por un buen rato hasta que el ruido desde adentro le dijo que alguien se acercaba. En cuanto la puerta se abrió un hombre joven se paró frente a él, llevaba un pantalón de buso y una camiseta sin mangas, el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera levantado hace un momento. -Soy tu hijo...


**Los padres de Leo**

Resumen: -Es ahora o nunca -se dijo dándose animo a sí mismo y tocó el timbre. Esperó por un buen rato hasta que el ruido desde adentro le dijo que alguien se acercaba. En cuanto la puerta se abrió un hombre joven se paró frente a él, llevaba un pantalón de buso y una camiseta sin mangas, el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera levantado hace un momento. A vista de Leo, era gigante, musculoso y fibroso.

-¿Dime? -preguntó con voz gruesa y Leo se estremeció, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su padre y la situación le envió escalofríos a todo el cuerpo.

-Yo… yo soy -no podía articular palabra alguna ¡Estaba entrando en shock!

-¿Eres la persona que dijo Satsuki que vendría?

-Sí -respondió en automático, entendiendo que la mujer le había dado una ayuda.

-¿Entonces?...

-Mi nombre es Leo Kagami -dijo viendo como el color de la cara se le iba a Aomine al escuchar su nombre- Soy hijo de Taiga Kagami… y tuyo.

Éste fanfic participa en el evento "Hikari Month" del grupo AoKaga 5x10

**Categoría: KNB**

**Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga**

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Incesto/Twincest, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**: 1

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó aire por quizás quinta vez en lo que había aterrizado el avión. Aún después de haber tomado ese avión y viajados cientos de kilómetros hasta japón, solo, con sus miseros quince años, es que se preguntaba si lo que hacia estaba bien.

¡Demonios! Tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero tenía una buena razón para esto. La cobardía de su papá le orilló a hacer esto.

Justo ahora estaba solo. Su abuelo lo había animado a ir hasta el país del sol naciente, con el único objetivo de conocer a su otro padre, un idiota que dejó ir a su padre y no lucho por mantenerlo a su lado. ¿Será que el "amor" de sus padres no era más que una calentura? ¿Él era producto de una calentura juvenil? Porque había que ser claro al respecto, tenía quince años, su padre treinta y dos, eso dejaba a sus padres como un par de puertos irresponsables incapaces de gastar un par de yen en condones.

Su celular sonó y casi salta en su lugar. Sacó el aparato que había prendido en cuanto aterrizó y vio el numero de su abuelo en la pantalla.

-/Abuelo/

-Ya te he dicho, Leo, habla con más propiedad.

El muchacho rodo los ojos, estaba aburrido de que su abuelo le hablara del asunto de la clase y estatus. No eran de la clase alta de estados unidos, pero su abuelo era CEO de una empresa de comunicaciones y él, como heredero luego de su papá, debía tener al "altura" del asunto.

-Lo lamento, abuelo -dijo siendo condescendiente-. Ya llegué a Tokio.

-Espera en el aeropuerto, un auto llegará por ti y te llevará al viejo departamento de tu padre.

-Bien, gracias.

-Desde ahí estarás solo, Leo, pero debes hablarme por cualquier cosa que pase.

-De acuerdo -dijo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago- ¡Abuelo!

-Dime -dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias.

Tayler, al otro lado del teléfono colgó con el corazón en la garganta mirando la cama donde su hijo llevaba postrado tres meses. Había caído en coma luego de que un conductor irresponsable le atropellara a él y a Leo, pero su hijo había recibido el mayor daño, no sabía cuando despertaría, ni si lo haría en algún momento. Los médicos le recomendaban que le hablaran, que le estimularan, entonces a Leo se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de buscar a su otro padre, en japón, lejos de este hermoso país y quizás esta era sólo el pretexto que su nieto buscó toda su vida, pero que Taiga nunca le permitió. Él siempre estuvo a favor de su hijo, porque el idiota japones nunca hizo el intento de buscar a su hijo, pero ahora, cuando Taiga llevaba tanto tiempo en coma y su nieto se venía abajo cada día, le ayudó con lo del viaje, pero le dijo que lo demás corría por su parte, la mirada ilusionada en los ojos de Leo, le dijeron que estaba en lo correcto.

-Espero que no te molestes conmigo, hijo.

El sonido de las maquinas que monitoreaban el corazón de su hijo, fue su única respuesta.

…

…

Leo esperó pacientemente dentro del aeropuerto, sabía que no podía llegar de buenas a primera a _irrumpir_ en la vida de su padre. Que, dicho sea de paso, no tenía idea de su existencia.

-Esto será difícil.

-¿Kagami Leo?

El chico levantó la mirada y un hombre de edad le hablaba.

-Sí.

-Mi nombre es Mori Tatsumi -se presentó- su abuelo me contrató como chofer por el tiempo que esté en Japón.

-Oh, muchas gracias -su japones era tan malo. Había tenido que aprenderlo casi a escondidas y alcahueteado por su abuelo.

-Entonces, vamos al auto -dijo animado el hombre-. Primera parada, su casa temporal.

Leo tomó aire, desde este momento empezaba su travesía por encontrar y hacerle saber su existencia a Daiki Aomine.

…

…

En cuanto puso un pie en el que era el viejo departamento de su papá se dio cuenta de que su abuelo le había ayudado más de lo que imaginaba, por que el lugar en si estaba impecable. Posiblemente había contratado a alguien para que limpiara el lugar.

Un departamento bastante cómodo, a decir verdad.

-Bien, joven Kagami, si necesita ir a un lugar, sea la hora que sea, llámeme -dijo el señor Mori entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos.

-Muchas gracias -dijo asintiendo.

-¿Puedo recomendarle algo? -preguntó el anciano- trate de pulir su japones el tiempo que lleva aquí, le servirá mucho.

-Gracias -dijo viéndolo salir del departamento.

Leo estuvo media hora yendo y viniendo por el lugar para conocerlo bien. entonces encontró una fotografía de su papá cuando era joven, en esta aparecían varios chicos del antiguo grupo de secundaria en el que estudiaron. En esta aparecían los chicos de los que le habló su papá. Sonrió de lado, se veía feliz.

Entonces encontró otra fotografía, su corazón saltó ante la imagen, porque nunca había visto una foto de Aomine Daiki, pero era como verse en un espejo. Posiblemente lo único que los diferenciaba era sus facciones más suaves y la piel clara, pero tenía los mismos ojos de su padre. El color de cabello y la altura. Agradecía a la genética que sus cejas no fueran como las de los Kagami, no le gustaban para nada.

¿Cómo habría sido crecer con sus padres?

No podía juzgar a su papá por su decisión, después de todo siempre veló por él, aunque se tratara de un adolescente en camino a la adultez que había tomado malas deciciones, pero ¿Qué habría sido de su vida si su papá le hubiera dicho de su existencia a Aomine Daiki?

Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche y se acostó para descansar, el jet lag le tenía cansado. Se cubrió con una manta y sin dejar de ver la foto de sus padres, se quedó dormido.

…

…

Leo se sentó en la banca de una plaza, había estado caminando desde la nueve de la mañana cuando decidió salir a recorrer la cuidad para ver si podía dar con alguna pista sobre el paradero de su padre. Pero eran más de las cinco de la tarde y no había podido encontrar nada. Ahora mismo le dolía el estómago de hambre. Así que decidió ir por algo para llenar el vacío en su estómago.

Llegó hasta un local de comida rápida bastante reconocida para él y compró un poco de comida. No estaba seguro de comer cosas que no conociera, era bastante mañoso con la comida, pero el sabor de estas hamburguesas le gustaron.

Ya más repuesto de su hambre salió del local de comida rápida con destino incierto, lo único que quería es tener una pequeña pista de donde buscar.

-Ey, chico.

Leo se giró por inercia, sabía que le hablaban a él, no había nadie más, de hecho, pero no debió hacerlo, frente a él se encontraba un cuarteto de estudiantes, pero no con muy buena pinta.

-¿Sí?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron de lado.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

Con mucho esfuerzo Leo logró entender lo que decían, y algo en su interior le alertó. No supo porque, pero simplemente empezó a correr.

-¡Vuelve aquí, mocoso!

El joven americano corría lo más que le daban los pies, sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que debió llamar al señor Mori, pero también quería recorrer la ciudad solo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, ni siquiera tenía buen estado físico y podía sentir que los delincuentes esos le estaban pisando los tacones.

Una vuelta errada y estaba atrapado. Al final de la calle sólo había una pared, no tenía escapatoria.

-No debiste haber salido corriendo.

Leo se dio vuelta, cerrándole el paso los cuatro jóvenes le tenían atrapado.

-Yo no… por favor.

-Mira, Matsumi, ni siquiera habla bien.

-Mira, chico -le dijo el de mechas rojas- sólo danos todos lo que traes encima y te dejaremos en paz.

Leo no podía hacer eso, estaba con poco dinero, pero entre sus pertenecías estaban las llaves del departamento, su celular y sus documentos.

-Deténganse -dijo alguien a espaldas de los chicos.

-Demonios, la policía -dijo uno de ellos y los cuatro emprendieron la uida, pasando alrededor del oficial para no ser atrapados.

-Esos mocosos -dijo el oficial, para luego voltear a ver a Leo que del miedo se había caído al piso- ¿Estás bien?

Leo asintió, sentía el retumbar de su corazón pitando molesto en sus oídos.

-Sí, gracias.

-No debes andar por estas calles -dijo el joven oficial acercándose a ayudarlo-. Vamos a la comisaria que está aquí cerca para que te puedas recuperar y esperar a tus padres.

-Mi padre no está aquí -dijo sosteniendo la mano del policía que le ayudó a levantarse.

-Entonces vamos, te llevo a tu casa -dijo apuntando a la patrulla.

-Gracias…

-Ah, claro, Mitami Shinosuke -se presentó el policía.

-Gracias, oficial Mitami.

Con algo más de calma se subieron a la patrulla y Leo le indicó por donde tenía que irse para llegar a su departamento.

-/_Oficial Mitami reportando un nuevo intento de asalto a turista en el distrito azul/ _-dijo el oficial hablando por la radio de la patrulla.

-/_¿El afectado está bien? -_preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

-_/Sí, capitán Aomine/_

Leo tuvo que controlar las ganas de gritar. ¿Capitán Aomine? ¿Podían ser tantas las coincidencias? Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el rato que el oficial Mitami estuvo dando su reporte.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -dijo Leo cuando hubieran llegado a destino.

-Claro, dime.

-Ese _Capitán Aomine…_

-Oh, lo conoces.

-No, de hecho, creo que puede ser viejo amigo de… la familia.

-Ya veo.

-¿Será esta persona? -preguntó mostrando una foto que tomó con su celular de la que encontró el día que llegó.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo el oficial mirando la foto-, es muy joven en esa foto, pero sí, es el Capitán Aomine Daiki.

Leo estaba en shock, por lo mismo no preguntó nada más y bajó de la patrulla y por acto mecánico se despidió del oficial que le llevó. En automático también caminó hasta el departamento y se apoyó contra la puerta dejándose caer.

-Encontré a mi padre.

…

…

En la comisaria del área todo era un caos, se habían suscitado un millón de problemas por culpa de unos chicos que tuvieron a mal el poner bombas falsas en paradas de autobús. Era de esperarse que el pánico cundiera, pero sólo se trataba de bromas de chicos. Muchos de ellos habían hecho locuras de adolescentes, pero con los años los chicos se volvían más ingeniosos.

-¡Métanlos en el calabozo! -grito uno de los capitanes a cargo del caos.

-¡Sí, capitán Matsukasa!

Los muchachos "bromistas" fueron llevados a calabozos a la espera de su sentencia, habían alterado el orden público.

-Estos delincuentes están cada vez peores.

-Sonaste como un anciano, Aomine -dijo Matsukasa riendo del moreno.

-Sí, claro -dijo tomando una taza da café-, necesito un café más fuerte.

-Lo que necesitas es un trago, pero no voy a avalar la ingesta de alcohol.

Aomine rodó los ojos viendo como uno a otro ingresaban a los muchachos busca pleito en las celdas, él mismo no había sido de los trigos más limpios en su juventud, pero su tiempo en las canchas compensaba sus faltas en las clases y escapadas de entrenamientos.

_-¡Ya te arrancaste otra vez?_

_La voz a sus espaldas le hizo fallar el tiro que iba directo a la cesta._

_-Me interrumpes -dijo supuestamente molesto. _

_-Oh, lo lamento -dijo el otro-. Pensé que podías estar más atento. _

_-Siempre estoy atento, Kagami -dijo botando el balón mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo. _

_-Sí, claro -dijo el otro elevando una de sus curiosas cejas. _

_-¿Qué haces acá?_

_-Al parecer, quitarte el aburrimiento -dijo quitándole el balón y corriendo con él para encestar. _

-¿Aomine? -preguntó su compañero- ¿Dónde te fuiste?

-No es nada -dijo negando con la cabeza.

…

…

Leo abrió la puerta cuando golpearon a esta, no sabía quien podía ser a esta hora, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuando abrió se encontró de frente con una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado y corto, con grandes ojos verdes que llevaba en brazos a un bebé con los mismos y grandes ojos, pero de cabello negro.

-Sí.

La chica lo vio de pies a cabeza, le dolió el corazón al verlo, sentía que lo conocía, pero no sabía de dónde.

-¿Eres pariente de Kagami Taiga?

Leo casi muere del susto, junto a él apareció un hombre de la nada, pálido como la misma nieve y cabello celeste claro como sus ojos.

-¿De dónde salió?

-Siempre estuve aquí -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, no te preocupes de él, siempre asusta a la gente, es un don de Kuroko.

Leo achico los ojos, esa cara la había visto… ¡Claro!

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya?

-Así que si eres pariente de Kagami-kun.

Leo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora que los veía bien sabían que eran viejos amigos de sus padres.

-Si, yo soy su hijo.

-Oh, que bien -dijo emocionada la mujer-. Soy vieja conocida de tu padre…

-Momoi Satsuki.

-Así es, pero de soltera -dijo sonriendo-. Veo que Kagami te habló de nosotros.

-Poco en realidad -dijo con honestidad-. Lo lamento, pasen por favor -dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ambos entraran,

los recién llegados sintieron una gran nostalgia al entrar en el lugar, habían estado ahí un par de veces en la juventud, por eso mismo se extrañaron cuando vieron luz en el departamento de Kagami después de tantos años y, curiosos, tocaron la puerta para ver quien era el nuevo inquilino, pensando que probablemente Taiga había regresado a Japón.

-Así que eres hijo de Kagami -dijo la chica tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-No sabemos nada de Kagami desde que se fue hace muchos años.

-Bien, papá no quería tener contacto con nadie después de que se "fue".

-No entiendo porque -dijo Satsuki- todos queríamos mucho a tu papá.

-Bien, al parecer soy el sucio secreto de papá -dijo soltando el aire.

-¿Él no quería que supiéramos de ti? -preguntó la chica- Espera, eres bastante mayor -dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Quince -respondió. Se había cansado de las mentiras en tantos años, ya era hora de que todo el mundo se enterara de su existencia, entre más lo supieran, más posibilidades tenía de que su padre le creyera cuando le dijera la verdad.

Satsuki y Kuroko se miraron entre sí. ¿No era cerca de la cantidad de años que Kagami llevaba fuera de Japón?

Leo los miraba, casi podía ver como calculaban los tiempos y se le hizo cómico.

-Papá se fue de japón cuando yo ya venía en camino.

-Pero ¿Cómo? -preguntó Satsuki.

-Kagami-kun te tuvo -dijo Kuroko sin una pisca de duda.

-Así es -dijo sonriendo de lado mostrando los dientes.

Satsuki lo quedo mirando. Eso quería decir que el chico tenía dos padres…

-¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? -preguntó la mujer.

-Leo, Leo Kagami -dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-Yo he visto esa mirada en otra parte -dijo acunando al bebé que ya dormía en sus brazos.

-¿Intenta adivinar quien es mi otro padre? -preguntó presumido y la ampolleta se prendió en la cabeza de ambos que se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aomine!

-Bingo -dijo Leo divertido, viendo como ahora sus visitas caían en el sillón de regreso.

El muchacho tuvo a bien ir a buscar agua para sus visitas, al parecer se le venía una larga conversación.

…

…

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Leo vio por la ventana como el marido de Satsuki iba por ella, su bebé y Kuroko a quien pasarían a dejar antes de ir a casa.

Había contado todo al par que antes de irse le dieron el mejor de los consejos.

"Dile la verdad a Daiki-chan sin dar vueltas en el asunto, si lo haces creerá que mientes o no entenderá"

Seguido de eso le habían dado la dirección de Aomine Daiki para que fuera y le brindaron todo su apoyo.

Leo se preguntaba si sería bueno ir al día siguiente. La sola idea de enfrentar la realidad de su situación actual le hacía doler el pecho. Entonces su celular sonó y vio en la pantalla el numero de su abuelo.

-Hola, abuelo -saludó tranquilo mientras se apoyaba en el balcón.

-¿Cómo vas, hijo?

-Ya tengo su dirección -dijo mirando al cielo-. Mañana conoceré a mi padre, abuelo.

…

…

Leo respiró hondo frente a la puerta del departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Las manos le temblaban, el corazón le latía a mil por minuto.

-Es ahora o nunca -se dijo dándose animo a sí mismo y tocó el timbre. Esperó por un buen rato hasta que el ruido desde adentro le dijo que alguien se acercaba. En cuanto la puerta se abrió un hombre joven se paró frente a él, llevaba un pantalón de buso y una camiseta sin mangas, el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera levantado hace un momento. A vista de Leo, era gigante, musculoso y fibroso.

-¿Dime? -preguntó con voz gruesa y Leo se estremeció, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su padre y la situación le envió escalofríos a todo el cuerpo.

-Yo… yo soy -no podía articular palabra alguna ¡Estaba entrando en shock!

-¿Eres la persona que dijo Satsuki que vendría?

-Sí -respondió en automático, entendiendo que la mujer le había dado una ayuda.

-¿Entonces?...

-Mi nombre es Leo Kagami -dijo viendo como el color de la cara se le iba a Aomine al escuchar su nombre- Soy hijo de Taiga Kagami… y tuyo.

…

…

Daiki sabía que la vida había sido perra y miserable con él en el ámbito del corazón, pero no creía que tanto.

¿Tenía un hijo?

Leo había sido casi empujado dentro del departamento luego de soltar tremenda información a su padre. Luego lo vio empezar a caminar de un lado al otro como animal enjaulado. Recordaba que su padre le dijo una vez en un momento de debilidad que su otro padre era una pantera, que él era hijo de un par de bestias y ahora entendía por qué. El porte de su padre era impresionante. Era intimidante.

Daiki paró en seco mirando a Leo.

-¿Esto es una clase de broma?

-No -dijo Leo cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto es como una película que vi hace tiempo.

Leo elevó una ceja, imaginaba cual era la película a la que se refería.

-Créeme, no eres ni un poco parecido a Dwayne Johnson, y papá tampoco esta muerto como en esa película.

-Bien… por lo menos me parezco en algo -dijo Daiki apretando sus musculosos brazos.

Leo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me crees entonces?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo sentándose frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Demonios, el chico era igual a él cuando era un niño.

-Entonces me voy.

-Espera, Leo -dijo soltando un suspiro-. Si bien no puedo creerte de buenas a primeras… puedo escuchar tu historia.

-No hay mucho que saber en realidad, por que no tengo los detalles de las decisiones que mi papá tomó siendo joven.

-Dijiste que no estaba muerto.,.

-Papá y yo nos vimos involucrados en un accidente por un conductor en estado de ebriedad hace muchos meses, él me empujó fuera del camino y recibí lesiones leves, pero papá si fue impactado por el auto.

-Kagami…

-Está en coma desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Aomine sintió como un nudo se le formara en el estómago, pensar que el miserable desgraciado de Kagami estaba en coma desde hace un tiempo por un desgraciado que había tenido la desgracia de tener una licencia de conducir.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, chico? -quería saber todo de golpe, nada de futuras sorpresas.

-El medico de papá nos dijo que estimuláramos a papá, que le habláramos, que su gente querida le hablara -le dijo mirando por la ventana-. Cada día veo un desfile de gente entrar en la habitación donde tienen a papá para interactuar con él, pero no hay respuesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacer la diferencia?- le preguntó entendiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-Por que eres tú -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Aomine sabía que esto tenía que ser terrible para el chico. Demonios, era su hijo el que tenía en frente, el hijo que ese loco pelirrojo había tenido y se había llevado junto con su corazón. Por que era así. Cuando Taiga se fue quedó con el corazón roto como colegiala enamorada, pero no podía retenerlo aquí, no cuando tenía un futuro por delante. Ahora mismo se daba cuenta que dejó ir el futuro que tenían ambos. Su futuro juntos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero si seguía pensando mucho podía perder a Leo esta vez.

-Bien -dijo Daiki poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación. Leo no entendía nada, después de todo no había dicho nada más.

Media hora después en los que Leo no apartó la mirada de la habitación y a la que no se quiso acercar por respeto a la privacidad del hombre, apareció Daiki, maleta en mano y hablando por celular.

-Gracias, Matsukasa, te debo una -dijo colgando el celular y poniéndose los lentes de sol que estaban sobre la mesa de la entrada-. Vamos.

-¿Qué?

Leo no entendía absolutamente nada. Algo no le cuadraba en la cabeza.

-Vamos a tu casa a buscar tus cosas mientras compro los boletos de avión.

-¿Avión?

Daiki elevó una ceja, si que su hijo era lento de ideas, pero no podía culparlo, era hijo de un par de idiotas.

-¿No querías que fuera contigo a América?

-¡No way!-dijo parándose de golpe- ¡You are kidding me!

-No, pequeño idiota -dijo abriendo la puerta-. Ahora vamos para poder ir con Kagami lo antes posible y que me diga él mismo por que se fue contigo sin decirme nada.

…

…

Leo movía un pie nervioso, no podía creer que estuviera en el área de abordaje con Aomine Daiki esperando por su vuelo que saldría en una hora.

Daiki por su parte estaba con un lio de ideas en la cabeza. Entonces sonó su celular, era Satsuki al otro lado de la línea. Casi con fastidio contesto, no muy contento con la idea de hacerlo.

_-/Satsuki/_

_-/¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Estados Unidos?!/_

Daiki tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído y se puso de pie para empezar a caminar mientras hablaba. Leo lo vio alejarse y le entró curiosidad, estaba hablando con Satsuki, la mujer que le ayudó con la información que andaba buscando.

_-/No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, Daiki-chan/_

_-/Satsuki, nunca supe de la existencia de Leo/_

_-/Pero tampoco nunca buscaste nada de Taiga-chan. Si lo hubieras hecho…/_

_-/No existe un hubiera, Satsuki, sólo el ahora. _

_-/Por favor, contrólate cuando estés allá/_

_-/Satsuki/_

_-/Lo digo enserio, Daiki -dijo seria-. Cuando hablé con Leo-chan… él está preocupado por su papá/_

_-/Imagino que sí/_

_-/No, Daiki, no puedes ni imaginártelo. No es como la conflictiva relación que tuviste con tu padre. Este niño ama a Kagami, lo es todo para él/ -dijo bajando la voz- /Daiki, ellos han estado solos toda su vida. Tú eres un completo desconocido para Leo-chan y Taiga tiene sus motivos/_

_-/Me alejó de mi hijo/_

_-/Hijo del que acabas de tener conciencia, así que no te hagas el herido -le habló molesta-. Sólo te pido que lo escuches/_

_-/No sabes lo que estás pidiendo…/_

_-/Si Mikado no hubiera luchado por mí y por nuestro hijo, posiblemente hubiera sido madre soltera, igual que Taiga-chan… yo no lo hubiera perdonado/_

Daiki no dijo nada más y luego de un adiós colgó. ¿Había sido su culpa por no ir por Taiga? Demonios, él lo dejó de lado pensando que era lo mejor, era culpa de ambos.

-/Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles, abordar por la puerta 30. Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles, abordar por la puerta 30/

-Es hora -dijo Leo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Leo? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo antes de avanzar

-Si, claro.

-¿Taiga me odia?

Leo lo quedó mirando. Esa pregunta no se lo esperaba, o en realidad sí, pero no tan de repente. ¿De verdad su papá odiaba a Daiki?

-Yo… supongo que odia el hecho de que no hubieras ido por nosotros.

Daiki se quedó en silencio y caminaron al andén para abordar y se sentó mirando a la ventana, había averiguado algo de Leo. No le gustaban las alturas.

Cerca de la mitad del viaje se desató el caos, no uno relacionado con el vuelo, sino más bien uno entre Daiki y Leo.

-No puedo creer que de verdad pienses que papá tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-No estoy diciendo eso, Leo.

-Fue justamente lo que dijiste -le dijo mirándolo con odio-. No entiendo para que quisiste venir, si no ibas a ser de ayuda para papá.

-Por qué quiero saber la verdad -dijo tajante cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? -preguntó mirándolo, pero terminó viendo que Daiki sólo siguió mirando por la ventana. Con rabia se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño. Ya en lugar se miró al espejó y con rabia se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de llorar-. Maldición -dijo golpeando la superficie del lavamanos. No podía creer que se hubiera equivocado así.

…

…

Daiki miró de costado a Leo, había podido sacarle un par de palabras luego de que este hubiera regresado del baño en medio del sueño. Notó que tenía los ojos rojos y sabía muy bien por qué. Sabía que tenía que ser el adulto de la situación, pero nunca había estado en una situación así tampoco. Era tan difícil poder poner en orden todo lo que estaba pasando, que quizás y si había actuado con anticipación.

-Oye, Leo -le llamó y el muchacho dejó de leer el libro que tenía en las manos para ponerle atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sobre lo de hace un rato… lo lamento -dijo mirándolo-. No sé que estoy haciendo, creo que me estoy entrometiendo en una familia que no me pertenece y eso hace que me vuelva loco.

Leo lo quedó mirando, es cierto que esto era nuevo para el mayor, nunca se puso en su lugar, en primer momento, siempre dio por sentado que las cosas se tenían que dar casi como en un cuento de hadas o película de Hollywood, pero la realidad era otra.

-Bien… soy tu hijo, eso lo tengo claro, y si quieres una muestra de adn no me molestaría tampoco -dijo soltando el aire-, pero ciertamente papá no te pertenece.

-Por ahora -dijo en un susurro que no alcanzó a escuchar Leo-. Sigue leyendo, faltan aún un par de horas para llegar.

-Si papá no despierta…

-Despertara, Leo, aunque sea lo único que haga, haré que Kagami abra los ojos.

…

…

Aomine se quedó pasmado viendo la casa de los Kagami. Era inmensa, no tanto como la mansión Akashi, pero si era grande e imponente.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó Leo cuando el taxi que los trajo del aeropuerto se hubiera ido.

-Sí -dijo sujetando firme su bolso.

Caminaron a la entrada, en el camino un jardinero y una empleada les saludaron.

-Así que todo un señorito -dijo Daiki para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Sí, supongo que mi padre era igual antes de viajar a Japón y conocerte, o por lo menos es lo que me contaba mi abuelo.

Daiki buscó en sus memorias, no había recuerdos en su mente de Taiga siendo un niño rico mantenido, de hecho, era sumamente independiente. Entonces quizás tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo para ir a Japón. ¿Por qué un niño como él iría a vivir por las suyas a un país extranjero? La verdad estaba en su cara. Por que podía. Claro, teniendo la estabilidad económica que tenía, Taiga podía darse el lujo de ir a recorrer el mundo siendo un mocoso. ¿Acaso el nacimiento de Leo truncó eso? Eso también era lógico, Taiga había dejado su carrera como basquetbolista profesional y él nunca se preguntó porque, obviamente estaba con el corazón roto luego de que perdió a su pelirrojo, pero tampoco buscó información de su vida. Le daba pavor encontrar información de Taiga como que se había casado y tenía una familia. Pues ahora resultaba que sí tenía familia… su hijo.

Ingresar a la casa mansión de los Kagami era como entrar en otro mundo… no era lo que esperaba, por que a diferencia de la mansión Akashi, esta no estaba atiborrada de artículos lujosos o reliquias de valor invaluable. No, era un lugar bastante común, claro, espacioso sí, pero no como los que mostraban en las películas americanas o cosas por el estilo.

-¡Abuelo!

Leo dejó caer su bolso para correr a las escaleras por donde venía Kagami Tayler, el padre de Taiga y el abuelo de Leo. Daiki se fijo en el hombre, alto, fornido, se veía elegante incluso con la polera a rallas blancas y celestes y el pantalón de tela color blanco. Se notaba la clase. Algo que nunca vio en taiga, a decir verdad.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado con bien, Leo -dijo el hombre luego de haber abrazado a su nieto, para luego mirar al hombre parado en la entrada, le analizó de pies a cabeza, era moreno, fornido, para nada la imagen que pensó del ex amante de su hijo. Se acercó para estrechar la mano del hombre, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria- supongo que Aomine Daiki.

-Mucho gusto, señor Kagami -dijo Daiki apretando la mano al mismo nivel que el hombre mayor. No por que estuviera en su casa, en su país, y fuera el abuelo de su hijo, iba a permitir que el tipo le maltratara.

-Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que es un gusto el conocerlo, pero la conversación que quiero sostener con usted la tendremos a solas, no con Leo presente… estimo a mi nieto y no le haré pasar un mal rato.

-Me parece perfecto.

Leo suspiró, francamente esperaba que su abuelo hubiera golpeado a su padre, pero al parecer se supo controlar

-Abuelo… mi papá…

-Aún duerme, hijo -le dijo al ver como bajaba la cabeza-. Ve a saludarlo, Leo, yo llevaré a Daiki a la habitación que le asigne.

-No tiene porqué molestarse, voy a tomar una habitación en un hotel.

-No es necesario, sí mi nieto cree que eres capaz de traer a mi hijo de regreso, quiero tenerlo a mano.

Daiki se sintió como una herramienta en ese momento, pero no iba a decir nada, no ahora. Que estaba tan lejos de casa.

…

…

Decir que la conversación entre Tayler y Daiki o fue tensa es decir poco, esta vez y lejos de la vista de su nieto, el hombre le dio un fuerte derechazo en el rostro a Daiki, que sólo por su entrenamiento y propia fuerza, había podido mantenerse en pie. No dijo nada, por que el hombre le dijo claramente que era un desgraciado, que escuchó a su hijo llorarlo cuando no fue por ellos y llamarlo en medio de los dolores de parto.

Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría para Daiki. No espero escuchar eso, ni ver la rabia y dolor en la cara adulta. Había cometido un error al o haber ido por Kagami.

Pero si creyó que eso lo haría sentir mal, esto era muchísimo peor que eso. Estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Taiga, demonios, si que los años habían sido buenos con el pelirrojo. Había ganado masa muscular, casi la misma que la suya, pero su cara seguía siendo hermosa como antes, pero no fue eso lo que le dolió, si no ver a Leo, dándole la espalda, de rodillas junto a su padre y lloraba junto al durmiente.

Le escuchó pedirle que regresara que no importaba si no lo hacía por él, que podía hacerlo por Daiki Aomine, que no lo haría sentir mal, pero que sólo lo quería de regreso.

-Es eso lo que perdiste todo este tiempo, Aomine -le dijo Tayler- ello son una familia, la que pudo haber sido tuya si no hubieras sido un completo idiota.

Lo peor es que Daiki lo sabía.

…

…

Estaba nervioso, iba a entrar a la habitación de Taiga, esperando hacerlo reaccionar. Leo no estaba ni su vuelo, el chico no había dicho nada cuando vio su ojo medio morado, pero levó una ceja, muy a su propio estilo, para ver a su abuelo, quien, evidentemente no dijo nada.

Se acercó con cuidado a la cama, esto le parecía mas parecido a una escena de la bella durmiente que la vid real.

-Hola, Kagami -dijo una vez sentado a su lado- debe ser una locura todo esto -se dijo para si mismo y para la persona en la cama. Soltó el aire, nada perdía con intentarlo-. Me sorprendió saber que tenemos un hijo. Necesito saber por que no me lo dijiste -se armó de valor y sostuvo la mano- abre los ojos, Taiga… aun te necesito a mi lado -esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imagino. Por qué claro, alguna vez pensó en como sería volver a ver a Taiga. No imaginó nunca que sería en estas condiciones-. Vamos, sé que fue un completo imbécil, Taiga, no te seguí como debí haberlo hecho, como quise hacerlo, pero debe de saber que nunca, nunca dejaste de estar en mi mente, en mis pensamientos.

-Demonios, siento que sigo amándote como hace quince años, pero me dejaste el corazón roto, de un momento al otro te viniste y m dejaste con un simple adiós, debería odiarte por eso -le dijo apretando la mano fuerte del pelirrojo-, peor no puedo, no viendo a Leo, demonios, es un chico genial, es inteligente y alegre, y guapo, puedo decir que lo hicimos bien -dijo soltando una risa,-, pero sería darme alas que no tengo, sólo fui parte de su concepción, nada más, todo lo maravilloso que es Leo es gracias a ti… despierta luego, Taiga, el chico te necesita… también tu padre… también yo.

…

…

Leo sabía que estaba mal escuchar tras las puertas, pero necesitaba saber lo que le diría Daiki a su papá, no esperó que se abriera tanto, que le dijera todas esas cosas vergonzosas.

Se sintió sonrojar cuando escuchó decirle lo bien que lo había hecho criándolo.

-No es un mal hombre, Leo, pero no por eso quiero que este con ustedes.

-Lo sé, abuelo -dijo alejándose de la puerta para dar un poco de privacidad a sus padres-. Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero supongo que papá vio en él algo que aún no vemos.

-Tu padre era joven e impulsivo.

-Lo sigue siendo, abuelo -dijo sintiendo el abrazo del hombre-. Sólo lo quiero de regreso.

…

…

Tres días fueron necesarios para que Leo llorara como no lo había hecho antes. El maldito desgraciado de Aomine Daiki lo había hecho.

Su papé había reaccionado.

-Leo… no llores -decía Taiga apenas, no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el llanto de su hijo le estaba perforando el alma.

-Descansa, hijo -dijo Tayler acariciando una de las manos de su hijo que aun tenía puesta la intravenosa-, ya podrán hablar más tarde.

Daiki quería hablar, decirle que él estaba ahí, pero se mantuvo en silencio, vio como la cara de Taiga se relajaba y como poco a poco iba quedándose dormido.

-Salgamos un momento, dejemos que Taiga descanse -dijo Tayler a los otros dos.

Daiki asintió y se acercó a Leo para ayudarle a levantarse. El chico se demoró en soltar la mano de su padre, pero el oficial Aomine pudo sacarlo de ahí. Ya en la puerta el chico se arrojó contra él.

-Muchas gracias -decía entre lágrimas-. Gracias por devolverme a papá.

-No hice nada en especial, Leo -dijo acariciando la cabeza del adolescente.

-Papá estuvo en coma por meces, bastó que vinieras a hablarle y regreso.

Daiki tenía que pensar en eso también, puede que sea una coincidencia, pero también existía la posibilidad de que Taiga hubiera regresado a la conciencia por él. De ser así. ¿Cómo, demonios, iba a reclamarle algo? Tenía que hablar con el pelirrojo, pero ya.

…

…

A Taiga por fin le iban a desconectar de las maquinas. La enfermera estaba a cargo de su cuidado dijo que ya no era necesario mantenerlo con sonda, ya que el medico había autorizado su desconexión a las maquinas.

Daiki estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina de la habitación, lo que había descubierto horas atrás le dejó impactado, no sólo a él, sino que a todos en la familia.

_-¿Aomine Daiki? -preguntó mirando al moreno a los ojos, luego de que su hijo le preguntara por que no le había dicho nada.- ¿Quién eres tú?_

El medico había dicho que la memoria de Taiga pudo haberse fragmentado un poco luego del accidente, pero Daiki no esperaba que a tal punto de no recordarlo para nada. Le dolió verse reflejado en esos brillantes ojos rojos, pero que no le veían como hace años, de hecho, hubiera preferido incluso verlos lleno de odio, pero no con la cruel indiferencia.

-Ey, tienes que estar tranquilo, papá irá recordando las cosas y te recordará al final.

-Lo sé -dijo relajándose un poco, viendo que su actitud estaba incomodando incluso a Leo-. No me hagas caso, sólo estoy en mi momento de inmadurez.

-¿No es así todo el tiempo? -preguntó el chico en broma.

-Pequeño idiota -dijo revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo-. Ve con Taiga, él te necesita ahora.

-Tú también me necesitabas… por eso vine -dijo antes de alejarse y sentarse junto a su padre que nunca quito la vista de su interacción con Daiki.

…

…

Una semana más y Daiki ya estaba que se sacaba cada cabello de la cabeza. La situación lo tenía al borde del colapso, pero no por lo que seguramente todo el mundo pensaba. No era el hecho de que Taiga no le recordara, o bien sí, pero también estaba el asunto de que llevaba días sin poder dormir ni una hora entera antes de que los sueños calientes le atacaras ¡Por Dios que ya no era un adolescente!

Había soñado que se follaba a Taiga un millón de veces y no sólo en su apariencia actual, si no que la joven apariencia del pelirrojo que aun conservaba en la memoria.

-¿Estás bien, padre?

Daiki casi salta en su sitio. No esperaba que Leo le siguiera hasta el patio de la mansión.

Otra cosa que había cambiado es el hecho de que Leo lo estaba llamando como su padre.

_-Creo que si te llamo padre mi papá querrá buscar más en sus memorias para recordarte. _

_-No me molesta que quieras llamarme así porque tienes deseo de hacerlo -dijo Daiki sonriendo de lado._

_-¿Quién querría hacerlo por su cuenta, idiota? -respondió el adolescente alejándose muerto de vergüenza, pero así empezó a llamarlo por su título. _

El hecho de que Taiga no preguntara ni una vez por que lo hacía lo tenía aún más preocupado.

-Sólo estaba buscando pensar en todo lo que ha pasado -le respondió cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces sí está pasando algo grave... digo, como para que lo pienses.

-Leo, contrólate -dijo divertido por la actitud del chico-. No se como manejar este asunto de Taiga.

-Oh, así que lo llamas por su nombre -dijo elevando una ceja, muy a su propio estilo-. Lo digo por esa manía que tienen los asiáticos de llamarse por sus apellidos.

-Se llama respeto, muchacho.

-Oh, ¿Entonces quiere perderle el respeto a papá? -preguntó divertido, pero oh, grabe error, Daiki podía ser aun peor.

-¿Quieres de verdad saber todas las cosas que quiero ir a hacerle a tu papá y en la comodidad de su cama?

Como esperaba, Leo se puso completamente rojo y casi corrió lejos de él y camino a la mansión. Era tan divertido molestar a su hijo.

…

…

-¡¿Por qué vas a ir a una cita con mi padre?!

Leo no era celoso, para nada, pero Daiki había hecho maravillas en sus sentimientos. Mucho más cuando no perdía momento para decirle que su papá estaba buenísimo que quería devorarlo, que le haría mil cosas y una sarta de idioteces que sólo lo ponían incómodo.

-Bien, no lo recuerdo y quiero saber más de mi pasado, de cuando estuve viviendo en japón -dijo Taiga mirándose en el espejo y arreglándose la gorra que llevaba puesta.

-Bien, pero para eso no tiene para que salir de casa.

-¿Son celos los que oigo? -preguntó Daiki desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco.

-Tú…. Pervertido -le gritó Leo molesto antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Quiero saber por que mi hijo te llama así? -preguntó Taiga cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, tenemos un hijo sumamente celoso de su madre.

-Padre, soy hombre también -dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro -dijo dando una mirada descarada a Taiga de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso o no iremos a ningún lado.

-Bien, lo lamento -dijo elevando las manos- ¿Vamos? -preguntó haciéndose a un lado.

-No te preocupes, tú ve adelante -este tipo si que era un pervertido.

Daiki sólo rio un poco al verse descubierto, pero se había puesto como meta conquistar a Taiga.

…

…

Decir que Taiga no disfrutó la salida sería mentir, Daiki era divertido, amable, tenía ese toque pícaro que mataría a cualquiera y no apartaba los ojos de él. Además, Daiki era tremendamente atractivo, llamaba la atención por su corpulencia y altura, una sonrisa arrebatadora y ojos atrayentes. Ambos juntos se veían espectacularmente bien.

Ahora mismo estaban en la más romántica y cliché de las posiciones. Ambos sólo, de noche, en la rueda de la fortuna.

-Esto es incomodo -dijo Taiga mirando por la ventana.

-A mi me parece todo lo contrario -dijo muy cómodo frente al pelirrojo, pero entonces se sentó inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante y Taiga, al sentir el movimiento, miró hacia adelante, Daiki sostuvo la cara del pelirrojo y lo acercó para besarlo. Con una de sus manos acarició la parte de atrás de la oreja de su ex amante, sabía muy bien cuales eran los puntos erógenos del pelirrojo, logró meter la lengua dentro de la boca de Taiga, recorriendo el paladar, los dientes y la lengua de su compañero que trataba de alejarse por el bochorno. Daiki sonrió dentro del beso y se alego para sentarse bien y giñarle un ojo a Taiga que, muerto de la vergüenza, miró por la ventana lo que quedaba de viaje, tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta rapidez.

Abajo, entre las personas que asistían a la feria, Leo trituraba un paquete de palomitas que estaba comiendo, y que fueron sus victimas cuando vio el "brutal ataque" al que fue sometido su papá.

…

…

-¡Besaste a papá!

Daiki tuvo que taparse los oídos cuando llegó Leo a reclamarle a su recamara.

-Hijo, lastimas mis oídos -dijo dramático, nada podía quitarle la sonrisa de la boca. Había logrado besar a Taiga dos veces más, una ves en el taxi que los trajo de regreso a la mansión y la otra en la entrada de esta donde no pudo resistir el impulso de empujar a "su" pelirrojo contra la puerta para besarlo con más ganas aún.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Leo, ese discurso ya me lo sé -dijo caminando a la ventana-. Querías de regreso a Taiga, pues bien, ya lo tienes, pero yo también lo quiero de regreso.

Leo estaba de brazos cruzados, nunca antes había tenido que compartir a su papá, aunque le gustaba la idea de tener un padre como Daiki, ¡Era oficial de policía! No había nada más cool que eso. Bien, su papá era bombero, pero siempre tuvo la certeza de que lo era, además, claro de accionista en la empresa de su abuelo, como lo sería él mismo cuando creciera.

-Bien, creo…

-Ey, no tienes por que sentirte mal -dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hijo-. No por que quiera tener una parte del tiempo de tu papá, quiere decir que lo alejaré de ti -dijo para luego sonreír-. Además, yo lo quiero en las noches.

-¡¿Ya vas a empezar?! -preguntó alejándose- ¡Pervertido!

…

…

Desde su habitación Taiga sonreía de lado al escuchar la pelea entre Daiki y Leo, había ido al balcón para tomar aire. Demonios, esto de engañar a todo el mundo era difícil.

Claro que recordaba a Daiki ¡Por favor! Era el único hombre que había amado en su vida. Era el padre de su hijo. Fue quien más causo estragos en su vida a diferentes niveles. El que Daiki no hubiera ido por ellos le rompió el corazón. Se sintió como un idiota al creer que Daiki iría por un chico como él, por que además Daiki no supo nunca que se vino esperando a su hijo.

Pero el interactuar estos días con su ex le trajo de regreso todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que creyó extintos.

Y los besos. Demonios, con el paso de los años Daiki sólo se había hecho aún mejor en ellos. ¿Cuánta experiencia habrá tenido con otros chicos o chicas? De sólo pensar en eso se le revolvía el estómago, no le gustaba si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Daiki tuviera pareja ahora, pero de ser así no le hubiera besado ni invitado a salir, ¿Verdad?

-Demonios, Taiga -dijo golpeándose la frente con la muñeca-. Ya no eres un niño, eres un adulto… uno que quiere a ese hombre en tu vida -se dijo decidido.

…

…

Leo vio de reojo dentro de la habitación de su padre, el idiota se miraba al espejo y "posaba".

-¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo? -le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta.

-Me preparo para esta noche -dijo desordenando un poco su cabello para tener una imagen más salvaje.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí y no -dijo caminando hasta el chico y pasando de largo- tu papá me invitó a cenar esta noche -divertido vio como Leo quedaba con la boca abierta y los brazos caídos. Oh, era tan divertido molestar a su hijo-… en su balcón.

Leo no alcanzó a reaccionar, estaba en shock, por que cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Daiki este ya había entrado en la habitación de su padre y había pasado el seguro.

-Me van a traumar, estoy seguro -dijo casi corriendo a su habitación para tomar su chaqueta, sus documentos y celular, tendría que llamar a uno de sus amigos para quedarse con él esta noche. Ni muerto se quedaría esa noche en casa.

Dentro de la habitación de Taiga, este era devorado por Daiki, que ni lento ni perezoso lo atrajo a su cuerpo en cuanto abrió la puerta, le había dado tiempo sólo de cerrar la puerta a su espalda para luego sostener a su ex para arremeter contra su boca.

-Espera, Daiki -le decía tratando de alejarlo. Sabía a que llegaría esta noche, pero aun tenían mucho que hablar.

-Demonios, Taiga, no me hagas esto -dijo atacando su cuello-. Te he esperado demasiados años.

-Pero debemos hablar primero -dijo logrando alejarlo de su cuerpo, respiraba agitado y Daiki no estaba en mejores condiciones-. Mejor cenemos y hablemos.

-De verdad quieres matarme -dijo resignado-, pero bien.

Se sentaron a la mesa, románticamente puesta en el balcón, iluminado por la luna. Todo tan cliché.

Daiki arrugó el entrecejo, había comida, sí, pero una que él conocía muy bien, hamburguesas Teriyaki.

-¿Qué significa esto, Taiga? -preguntó levantando una para verla, le dio una mordida y, sin exagerar, era la mejor que había probado en su vida, miró al pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente suyo, una loca idea le pasó por la cabeza- ¿Tú las hiciste? -preguntó terminando de comer una para tomar otra. Sí, eran realmente deliciosas. Vio que Taiga asentía. Oh, Taiga, lindo, dulce y mentiroso Taiga- ¿Me recuerdas? -un nuevo silenció para luego dar paso a un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Yo… desde siempre -dijo soltando el aire-. Lo siento, me aterré cuando te vi al despertar -le dijo levantando la mirada para ver como Daiki pasaba obscenamente la lengua por sus labios-. No sabía como reaccionarías al enterarte de Leo.

-Nada bien de hecho -dijo tomando un gran sorbo de agua para pasar el pan, luego apoyó los brazos en la mesa y vio a su ex a los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Taiga? ¿Por qué cargaste solo con Leo?

-No estaba sólo…

-No estabas conmigo -dijo estirando una mano para sostener la de Taiga que estaba fría-. Me hubiera encantado el saberlo.

-Tenía miedo -le dijo apretando la mano-. Cuando descubrí que Leo venía en camino mi mundo se puso de cabeza, quería salir corriendo y no contarle a nadie, pero papá lo descubrió, me dijo que me ayudaría en todo y siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros.

-Tu padre me odia.

-Odiaría a cualquiera, soy su único hijo… al que abandonaron estando embarazado -dijo elevando los hombros.

-Taiga, nunca te hubiera abandonado de saber que Leo estaba en camino.

-Pero entonces no te hubieras quedado por mí, sino por leo -dijo soltando el aire-. Éramos unos niños, no teníamos idea de nada. Quizás, de habernos quedado juntos por Leo, las cosas no habrían resultado.

-Nunca lo sabremos -dijo mirando al pelirrojo y entendiendo lo que quería decir-. Lamento no haber podido estar con ustedes de todos modos.

-Pero estas aquí… ahora -dijo mordiendo su labio- la pregunta es ¿Te quedaras esta vez?

-Eso no lo tienes que preguntar -dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando a Taiga para atraerlo a su cuerpo y poder besarlo de nuevo-. Esta vez no me detendré, no cuando sé que recuerdas de todo lo que la "Aomine-conda" es capaz de hacer -le dijo juntando las caderas de manesa descarada.

-¡Idiota! -le gritó riendo antes de ser arrojado sobre la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo era aplastado por el moreno que sin perder tiempo empezó a besarlo.

Esta iba a ser una noche ardiente para la pareja.

…

…

-¡Eso fue tan patético! -dijo leo antes de caer de rodillas.

Taiga suspiró por enésima vez. Leo estaba casi muriendo en el suelo de la sala riéndose a todo lo que daba, mientras Daiki se mantenía frente a él, ramo de rosas en mano y acababa de recibir la más vergonzosa propuesta de matrimonio que alguna vez se le pudo pasar por la cabeza. Su padre estaba a unos metros en el balcón fumando un cigarro, veía como se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Acepto -dijo sosteniendo las rosas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Taiga negó con la cabeza escuchando el grito de los tres.

…

…

Leo estaba cruzado de brazos en el auto, molesto era decir poco. Le habían secuestrado, por que el casi adulto fue arrastrado por sus padres de regreso a japón luego de que sus padres regresaran de su extensa luna de miel.

Daiki y Taiga por fin se habían casado ¡Al fin! estuvieron casi dos años planeando el matrimonio. En ese tiempo Daiki había tenido que regresar a Japón pues seguía trabajando en la comisaria.

Su abuelo, como regalo de bodas, había creado una franquicia en Japón para que su hijo la manejara.

¡Todos estaban en su contra!

Leo quería permanecer en Estados Unidos, pero no, nadie lo escuchaba por que aun era "menor de edad".

-Deja de fastidiar, Leo -dijo Taiga sentado a su lado. Nunca fue bueno con el Jet lag, así que, sumado a eso, el que Leo se pusiera tan odioso justo al bajar del avión, era algo que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Me arrastraron aquí -dijo aún más enfurruñado.

-Leo, ya crecerás, te harás independiente, vivirás tu vida, pero hasta que eso no pase mis ojos estarán sobre ti -dijo Daiki de manera tétrica. El pasar de los años no disminuía su afición a molestar a su hijo.

-Además, seguramente encontraras que hacer aquí en japón, no estamos trayéndote un pueblito sin tecnología -le dijo Taiga obviando la meca tecnológica en la que viviría su hijo adolescente. Además, ¿Qué chico del nuevo milenio no quería conocer y vivir en japón?

-Ya lograste comunicarte con Tetsuya -preguntó Daiki a su esposo.

-No, al parecer tiene su celular apagado, pero dijo que estaría en mi viejo apartamento esperándonos, que había juntado todo para llevarlo a la nueva casa.

Porque, obviamente, la nueva familia Aomine tenía que tener su residencia propia y Daiki se encargó de buscar la casa perfecta para los tres.

-Llegamos -dijo Daiki estacionándose fuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivó una vez Taiga-, Leo, fuera del auto, ahora -dijo con voz firme y viendo como su hijo apretaba las manos para no hacerle una señal obscena por el retrovisor.

-De verdad que no maduras -dijo Taiga quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando junto a su hijo que se adelantó a la pareja.

-Que quieres que te diga, cada día es más divertido molestarlo -dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro del pelirrojo.

Caminaron al departamento, pero vieron como su hijo estaba parado, cual idiota, en la entrada de la casa, se acercaron y Daiki sonrió de lado al ver que Taiga no entendía nada.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocieron -dijo Daiki como si nada-. Taiga, Leo, él es Tezuka, el hijo de Tetsuya y Ryota -les presentó.

Taiga elevó una ceja y dio un golpe en la espalda a su hijo para que avanzara y cerrara la boca. El chico era ciertamente una belleza, cabello rubio y a mitad de espalda, ojos claros y enmarcados en unos anteojos redondos, además de la cara redonda de un niño que esta entrando a la adolescencia.

-Mucho gusto, Tezuka -dijo Taiga estrechando la mano del niño-. Saludo, idiota -le susurró a su hijo.

-Eh, sí, hola.

Daiki tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse en la cara de su hijo. Al parecer su "retoño" había encontrado algo de interés, en el pequeño hijo de trece años de Tetsuya. Claro, ese detalle se lo diría después, cuando le prohibiera acercarse al niño cuando cumpliera los dieciocho en unos meses más. Eso sería tan divertido.

Fin


End file.
